


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Soul4Sale



Series: Perks of the Job [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Doctor X Patient, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi/Gay/Slash/Shonen-Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless, snowy nights are always better for cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So… I can’t seem to sleep, and this story was bugging me to be written. I know it’s kind of short, but I rather enjoyed it. ^^ This will be my 180th story on my fanfiction profile! I’m so exciiited~ *throws a party and gives everyone who reads a cookie*

Large, fat snowflakes fell calmly from the sky, blanketing the grounds of the Beacon Mental Hospital in a down-comforter of soft white. Smiling softly, yet fondly, one Leslie Withers stood at the large window in the common room, hand pressed to the cold glass, as he watched it pile up. It was late, but the lights in the parking lot made it shimmer like it may have been fake, and it seemed to calm his sleepless soul. As he heaved a soft, contented sigh, the young man wished quietly that he would be able to go out and enjoy it, though he knew that it was unlikely. Suddenly feeling eyes on his back, he turned slightly, offering a sweet smile to his doctor, who had likely been working late, as usual. 

“G-g-good evening.” He whispered, as though his voice would shock the world out of its calm reverie, “Ruben.” Was added, almost as though it were an afterthought. 

“Good evening, Leslie.” Ruben replied with a soft smile on his lips as he stepped up beside his charge, looking out over the grounds as he slid up beside him. “And how are you feeling on this cold night?”

“...Happy.” Came the soft reply, as the young man glanced around to see if they were being watched, before reaching for the other’s hand and entangling their fingers. There was a sense of serene calm in him, something that usually wasn’t there, and it brought a happier smile to the elder’s lips. 

“That’s good.” He offered, “Though I take it you can’t sleep?” A cute shake of the younger’s head told him he was right, and he slowly liberated his hand so he could wrap a large arm around his smaller lover. Pulling him in close, snuggling him into his side, Ruben Victoriano seemed at peace as the pair watched the snow continue to glide towards the ground.

“You are he-here late.” Leslie noted out loud as his head tilted to rest against the other’s shoulder.

“I had work that needed finished.” The taller explained, “And then I thought I’d come see you. Are you thirsty?” Head tilting a bit to try and see the albino’s pale eyes, he sighed softly, happily.

“A l-little, why?” His own head tilting a little as he watched the other, he smiled slightly at the thought.

“Let me make us some cocoa, and we can watch the snow in my office, hm?” The offer was simple enough, but it elated the young man in his arm and he nodded near-vigorously; something that nobody else seemed to get out of the white-haired male.

Disentangling them, albeit hesitantly, the doctor flashed his card at the reader on the door to the galley and it opened, and inside he prepared two fresh styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. When he finally left the room, he had some graham crackers and cheese in his hands, in case they wanted to snack. Handing over the younger’s cup, he whisked him away towards his office, usually reserved for patients during the day, but always saved special for their few times alone. 

Pulling the large, over-stuffed leather armchair in front of the grand picture window, Ruben claimed the spot first, snuggling down and opening his arms to the smaller male. Leslie curled into his body, barely a weight in his lap, as he sipped his drink and watched as the world around them seemed to pick up, the snow falling faster and perhaps a bit harder. 

The unlikely couple sat in a companionable silence, watching as white blotted out all the other colors, and slowly a hand came to brush through the albino’s soft hair, occasionally massaging his scalp. It wasn’t until a soft noise broke the air that the psychiatrist glanced down.

Empty cup still in hand, though it was tipped slightly, he found a very cuddly and very much asleep young man in his arms. Reaching over when he felt the other shiver, he grabbed a throw blanket off of his usual chair and wrapped the barefoot male up in a sleepy burrito, resolving to stay with him just a little longer. The soft snores that left him made the soundtrack to his evening as he slowly found himself nodding off, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed some lovely fluff with these two. ^^ They’re so much fun to write. ouo This is number one of the Christmas-y themed stories to come. ^^


End file.
